Customers and administrators of a computing resource service provider, as well as other users of computing resources of the computing resource service provider often utilize monitoring services to measure, diagnose, and improve how they operate their computing resources. For instance, through these monitoring services, customers, administrators, and other users can obtain data for their computing resources and use this data to determine whether their computing resources are functioning properly. If their computing resources are not functioning properly, the data can be used to identify and enable customers, administrators, and other users to troubleshoot any issues that may be present. However, during high impact operational events, time is often of the essence. Monitoring computing resources in a distributed system is very complex, and the complexity grows with the size of the distributed system. As a result, conventional techniques for monitoring computing resources often result in significant latencies between when data indicative of an issue is obtained and when that data is available for consumption. Some customers, administrators, and other users may need to acquire data rapidly to track their computing resources and address any issues as soon as possible.